User talk:DragonDude83
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Singe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 22:06, January 11, 2012 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 1:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Not quite, the Penguin from Batman Returns might be a freak but like the other Penguins, he's a wealthy outcast from society and shouldn't have a seperate page. Villainous identities used by two or more people such as Time Commander should be covered on one page unless different in gender. As for Mr. Freeze, I think the version from The Batman should get its own page like Killer Moth from Teen Titans since he's the completely different from the other Mr. Freezes. Unlike the other Freezes, the one from The Batman is not a tragic or emotionless. Tearface 07:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You guys didn't know there was the real Admiral General Aladeen. I seen The Dictator like 3 times & by God it was hella funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Construction Articles Keep in mind that if an article is under construction, it means a user is working hard on it and improving it. I'm still not finish with editing and improving pages such as Evil Aquaman yet. Please don't edit it until the template is removed and give it time, thank you.Tearface 07:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, I do think Batman Beyond should get its own category since it's also comic book series and led to other spin offs such Zeta. Plus, Terry is one of the famous characters from the DC animated universe to go into the mainstream DC franchise and has his own rogues gallery and some fought the Justice League so I think it should stay .Tearface 09:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop Please stop with the categories we already know & don't need. Like with Exiled Villains (it's as same as Outcast) & Batman Beyond Villains (it's still under Batman'' Villains'). I'm not mad at you, guy nor I got beef with you. I'm just telin' you what the Villains Wiki's admins & others told & shown me, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, cool. I'm just trying to help build this wiki. It's all good. --DragonDude83 18:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I know. i know you're just tryin' to help, dude. It's cool. If you need any help with anything, hit me back, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question No I do not work on "Protagonist.wiki". If I was, I would also put the categories "heroes played by X actors" as "deletion candidate." It is true that I am the staunchest opponent to the actor-played-villain categories, but I am not the only one. Truth to be told, back when I was not an admin, when I put a "candidate for deletion" template on them, they were deleted by other admins. Why would you ask? Well because this wiki is overloaded with categories, some of them not needed, some other plain ludicrous and some of us are working on reducing it. I for one believe that we should stick to categories strictly related to the villainy of the character. And despite the immense talent of some actors and the fame some of them, like Tim Curry or the great Christopher Lee, gained by playing villains, I believe that the actor who portrays the villain must be mentioned but has too little impact on the villain in itself to deserve a category. Balthus Dire 18:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) lol the exorcist came first and theres only 2 so Papuzu doesnt need to be an ambiguation page thatd just be moronic and if you do that you may as well make ambiguation pages for EVERY article with the same character name that being said anyways Papuzu is now a redirect to Papuzu (The Exorcist)... pff genius...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hells I personally think what you're doing is a bad idea. ALL Hells are based on the Christian one and many of the ones you're adding aren't even unique. 'Moleman 9000 04:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC)'' ignore Reson (who obviously thinks all Hells originate in Christianity, forgetting the concept goes all the way to Ancient Greece (Tartarus) and so forth, just cause it's not called Hell doesn't mean it isn't Hell (also original Christianity didn't have Hell, it was empathized in the Dark Ages (it is dying away in modern ages, since universalism is seen as more acceptable) ) - anyway: I say add any Hells you feel are unique enough or important enough in a franchise as long they as they aren't generic "fire and brimstone" parodies of Christian Hell Hack-N-Slash 06:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Help If it's not too much trouble for you, I gotta ask for your help: could you please get rid of the members categories from the certain villains articles for this wiki please? We fully realized we don't need the members categories long ago & I totally agreed with them. It's like there's no rrom for them. Thank you so much. You won't regret it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Members categories: Masters of Evil members | Brotherhood of Evil members | Thunderbolts members | Secret Society of Supervillains members | Sinister Six members | HYDRA Members | Foot Clan members | Legion of Doom Members | KKK Members | Injustice Gang members Also get rid of The Real Ghostbusters Villains category by removing the certain articles from it when you get the chance. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Whatever it is you want me to erase, you got it, bub. Oh no, they're closin' down the library & I've ran outta time. Don't worry, I help ya with that & get it done by tomorrow morning. Have a good night, DragonDude83. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Disagree, we said that we only need one category for one series. For example, Decepticons is unneeded because we already have transformer villains. Some of the categories were deemed valid such as Brotherhood of Evil, Foot Clan and KKK.Tearface 23:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) No, Tearface. If we do that by keepin' the remaining Members categories, where is it leading? I'm sorry but I' don't see a point in it anymore. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I would say Sinister Six is a deletion candidate since it has too few villains to be kept and the real ghostbusters villains as well.Tearface 00:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sinister Six Members and Sinister Syndicate Members have been emptied! I'll do the others some other time. --DragonDude83 00:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Good morning. I'm back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Now that I'm back, time to go to work. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I have just emptied The Real Ghostbusters category! --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Kurt Bowman Yep, that's him. He also bombed Clark's apartment as well.Tearface (talk) 07:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Arsonists I am well aware of the difference between an arsonist and a pyromaniac. However, the arsonist category was, if I remember correctly, not large enough to maintain its existence. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Heading I removed it because of two reasons: 1. It seemed too long. 2. There were events that happened after his death and before his return such as Harley retiring from crime and Bruce being anti-social. Apologies if I troubled you and it'll be finished soon..Tearface (talk) 06:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Image Needed Template When adding the Image Needed category, please add the Image Required template. Tremorfan94 ^^^ Read it again. Please add the "Image Required" template when you add the "Image Needed" category. Tremorfan94